TojiCar AccidentKairiHelp Me?
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: In Momo's POV; Toji is in a Car Accident and nearly dies. Momo blames herself because she and Kairi were about to...Much better than summary! Please read!


A/N: Hello! I bet u didn't know I like anime/manga, huh? Well, I love it!!!! Especially Peach Girl and Moon Phase!!! Here's my first Peach Girl fanfic! Please read!!!! Momo/Kairi

Momo POV

I walked up to Kairi's house and knocked on the door.

"Well hi there, sweety!" exclaimed his mom. "Kairi's right upstairs. I'll call him down."

"That's okay. I'll just go up there," I said.

"Okay! Dinner will be ready in about a half an hour, alright?"

"Of course. Thanks!"

"No problem, sweet pea," she replied as I ran upstairs to my boyfriend's bedroom.

"Knock, knock!" I said into his open door.

"Hey, Momo," he said, occupied with his homework. Odd...

"Whatcha doin?" I asked, plopping down next to him on the bed.

"Homework," he muttered. After a few seconds, he burst out, "Ugh! I _hate_ fractions! How are you supposed to divide them?"

"Multiply the reciprocal," I replied simply.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, be the smart one here."

I smiled. "Okay! I will!" After he didn't reply for a minute or two, I said, "Your Mom said that dinner is in a few."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Kairi, what's wrong? You've been acting weird since I stepped into the room!" I announced.

"I have? Sorry; big test tomorrow."

"Then why'd you invite me over, if you had to study?"

"Because I wanted to see you," he answered.

I laughed. "You've been looking at your book more than you have me!" My phone buzzed. "One sec."

"Momo here; what's up?" I answered the caller.

"Momo? Its Sae. It's about Toji."

"What about him?"

"Well, er, he was just hit."

"What do you mean, 'hit'?" I questioned urgently.

"Uh…by a car, Momo. Toji's in the hospital right now…sorry!"

"Sae! How'd this happen? When? Argh! What hospital?"

"I'll explain it all when you get here; it's the hospital he was in when he got his appendix removed."

"Okay, thanks. See you soon," I said, snapping the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Kairi asked, uninterested.

"Sae. Toji was just in a car accident. We have to get to the hospital. _Now_."

"Oh my God," Kairi said. "Come on, let's go. We have to hurry, though."

"Duh!" I replied.

Once we were downstairs, Kairi shouted an explanation to his mom on why we were in such a big hurry. "Toji's been in an accident; we gotta hurry to the hospital. Be back in a few hours."

"Okay!" she called. "Be safe! Give Toji my best wishes!"

"Will do, Mom," he replied as he pulled me out the door. Once we got to the hospital, Kairi demanded the nurse to point him in the way of Toji's room. Everything was a kind of blur. I may be in love with Kairi, but Toji's still my best friend. And he was in a _car accident_? How could this happen?

"Momo!" Sae sighed in relief. "Toji's in here, but they're only letting family in."

"I don't care who they're _letting_ in, Sae, I'll tear down the door if I have to. I want to see Toji!" I growled.

"Okay, young ladies, and gentleman," said the doctor who came out of the room, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, Toji is fine and he wants to see all of you. The bad news is, he broke his arm, leg, and a few ribs. He may need surgery in his leg."

"Well is it safe?" I interrogated. This doctor is obviously clueless to how much we need to know this!

"More or less…the entire surgery should take a total of six hours. But he should be fine."

"How much is the surgery?" asked Toji's dad who I just saw was standing behind us.

"About $3000."

"Geez," Toji's dad muttered, running his hand through his hair. "And I thought that his school books were expensive!"

"Sir, if it helps at all, I'd like to pay for some of it," I suggested. "Please?"

"Only if you insist, Momo," he replied. "But not too much, because Toji would never forgive us." He winked at me and smiled. Toji's dad is like my 2nd dad. And if we weren't under such unpleasant circumstances, I would've smiled back.

**A/N: Okay, I know. Poor Toji, right? =( it makes me sad to hurt him, but it's a perfect fit for my whole theme. Please review!!!!**


End file.
